Tyler
Tyler to uczestnik Totalnej Porażki. Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki konkurował w drużynie Zabójcze Okonie. Nie dostał się na Plan Totalnej Porażki, lecz powrócił do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, gdzie konkurował w drużynie Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki. Pojawił się także w odcinku Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy Osobowość Tyler jest wielkim fanem sportu, choć w rzeczywistości często ulega upadkom i urazom i stale naraża siebie i innych na ryzyko. Pomimo, że Tyler fizycznie jest niezdarą, to ma jednak bardzo silne palce, które pomogły mu uratować jego i jego przyjaciół. Tyler jest także popularny wśród swoich rówieśników, oraz bardzo kocha swoją dziewczynę Lindsay. Jest smutny kiedy ta zapomina jego imię w Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie, i przypomina sobie je dopiero w Spoliczkowana Rewolucja. Tyler jest również lojalny wobec niej, o czym może świadczyć to, że nie chciał chodzić z Courtney, kiedy ta próbowała go poderwać by zemścić się na Duncanie. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki thumb|left|210px|Pierwszy moment pomiędzy Lindsay i Tylerem. W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1, Tyler przypływa an wyspę na nartach wodnych, lecz wpada w bagaże pozostałych uczestników Pokazuje on wówczas kciuk w górę, dając znak, że wszystko w porządku. Tyler zostaje umieszczony w drużynie Zabójczych Okoni. Kiedy Duncan zabija karalucha, którego wystraszyła się Lindsay, Tyler mówi, że też by tak potrafił, co sprawia, że Lindsay i Tyler siew sobie zauroczyli. W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2, Tyler jest drugą osobą, która skacze z klifu, lecz nieszczęśliwie upada na jedną z boi. Mimo to radził sobie lepiej niż Courtney i DJ, którzy nie skoczyli. W Wielkie spanie, Lindsay nominuje Tylera jako dobrego kandydata do ich sojuszu, ale Heather odmawia ponieważ jest w przeciwnej drużynie. Tyler podczas snu, przeżywa koszmar w którym widzi jak Katie i Sadie są atakowane przez niedźwiedzia. Pomimo słabej zdolności fizycznej Tylera, jest on pierwszym zawodnikiem, który rzuca piłkę w Awantura przy grze w zbijaka. Za każdym razem, trafia jednak kogoś innego niż członka przeciwnej drużyny. Ostatecznie jednak udaje mu się trafić Lindsay. Tyler był zdenerwowany tym, że trafił piłką swoją dziewczynę. Kiedy oboje byli skupieni na sobie, Trent trafia piłką w Tylera, eliminując go z rundy. Następnie oboje idą do portu wstydu, co nie spodobało się Courtney i Heather. Heather znajdując ich w porcie wstydu, ze wściekłości rzuca w Tylera kajakiem. Relacja Lindsay i Tylera rozkwita w Niezbyt sławni, kiedy spotykają się w Łazience. Ona przypadkowo ujawnia swój związek z Tylerem, kiedy krzyczy na Bridgette, która siedzi na jego ramionach. thumb|right|210px|Tyler zostaje wyeliminowany. W Czynnik fobii, Tyler przyznaje się do swojego lęku przed kurczakami i krzyczy przy śniadaniu, kiedy dostaje go jako "specjalne zamówienie dla Tylera". Tyler nie był w stanie zwyciężyć nad swoim strachem i nie wytrzymał trzech minut w zagrodzie z kurczakami. Tyler odpadł także z rywalizacji w tym odcinku, a jego drużyna wyśmiewała się z jego fobii. Na łódce przegranych, Tyler płacze, po czym pojawia się obok niego stado kurczaków, co sprawia, że Tyler krzyczy z przerażenia. thumb|left|210px|Lindsay i Tyler w Playa de los Przegranos. W Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie, Tyler wznawia swoje relacje z Lindsay, choć Lindsay zaczyna zapominać kim był Tyler i myli go z innymi uczestnikami, a nawet zajączkiem DJ'a. Tyler jest jednym z dziecięciu uczestników, którzy popierają Owena w finale, przed tym jak zaproponował imprezę. W zakończeniu Owena, Tyler całuje Lindsay, a w zakończeniu Gwen, ją pociesza. W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, Tyler współpracuje wraz z Cody'm, DJ'em i Owenem w poszukiwaniu miliona. Kiedy Tyler dostrzega walizkę na drzewie, ich zespół cieszy się z tego powodu. Walizka zostaje im jednak zabrana przez Harolda i Heather. Po spotkaniu z Courtney, DJ i Owen zostają oddzieleni od Cody'ego i Tylera, którzy nie wpadają do wody i nie dostają się na Plan Totalnej Porażki Plan Totalnej Porażki Tyler nie uczestniczy na Planie Totalnej Porażki, ale zostaje wiele razy wspomniany przez Lindsay, która uważa, że Tyler nadal konkuruje i nadal myli go z innymi oraz jego imię. Tyler pojawia się w Podsumowaniach, ale i tam nie odgrywa dużej roli. W Podsumowanie I, Geoff mówi, że ktoś powinien poinformować Lindsay o miejscu przebywania jej chłopaka. thumb|right|210px|Lindsay i Tyler chcieli przybić piątkę. W Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, ujawniono, że Tyler wraz z Leshawną brali udział w wielu programach rozrywkowych, tj "Ekstremalne szachy na słupie". Pokazano ich w jednym z nich, gdzie Leshawna i Tyler biegną na bieżni, a nad ich głowami lecą różne przedmioty. Tyler obryw w głowę jednym z nich. Josh ujawnia także, że Tyler przez jakiś czas udawał, że jest w ciąży. Podczas wręczania nagród Gammie, Tyler potyka się o czerwony dywan i wpada na innych zawodników. Podczas pościgu za Oblechami, Tyler pomagał w strzelaniu w nich czekoladą Owena. Tyler jest jednym z piętnastu uczestników, którzy nie poszli szukać pomocy i zostali uratowani przez Chrisa, przez co dostał się do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Totalna Porażka w Trasie thumb|left|210px|Tyler pojawia się w Totalnej Porażce w Traise wychodząc z autobusu. Tyler wraca do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, gdzie Chris przedstawia go jako swojego faworyta. Tyler jest zazdrosny o to, że Lindsay spędza więcej czasu z Alejandro i zły, że zapomina jego imię. Tyler próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę Lindsay i przejść przez piramidę górą, lecz zostaje przypadkowo zepchnięty z niej przez Bridgette. Ostatecznie jednak Tyler pokonał piramidę i został umieszczony w drużynie Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki, wraz z Alejandro, Noah, Owenem i Sierrą. W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2, Tyler zostaje zmotywowany przez Alejandro jego wypowiedzią. Podczas jazdy na kozie, Tyler siedzi na dole, a na nim reszta uczestników. Kiedy drużyna dociera do Nilu, a Chris mówi, żeby przetransportowali siebie i kozę na drugi brzeg, Tyler myśli, że powiedział to o nim, przez co był obrażony. Drużyna Tylera zajmuje drugie miejsce w wyzwaniu. thumb|right|210px|Harold i Tyler przybiją piątkę, z powodu wspólnego zainteresowania do japońskich gier. W Zakręcony Czas w Japonii, Tyler jest przekonany, że następne wyzwanie na pewno będzie z nagrodą, ponieważ ostatnio dwóch uczestników opuściło konkurencje. Po wylądowaniu w Japonii, Tyler wraz z Haroldem mówią, że interesują się japońskimi grami, po czym przybijają piątkę. Podczas ich rozmowy, Chris używa gongu by ich uciszyć. Tyler wycofuje się z bycia w kuli podczas "ludzkiego Flippera". On według planu Alejandro, tworzy reklamę dla drużyny o Rybich ogonkach. Noah pomaga zbudować miasto, które ma zostać zniszczone przez Owena, który ma być w roli potwora. Po zakończeniu reklamy, Tyler zauważa, że Owen nadal ma na sobie kostium. Ten mu odpowiada, że to dlatego, że nie może go zdjąć. Drużyna zajmuje drugie miejsce. thumb|left|210px|Tyler ratuje drużynę dzięki swoim silnym palcom. W Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!, Tyler nadal jest zły o to, że Lindsay zapomina jego imię. W pokoju zwierzeń, mówi, że jest on najmniej popularnym zawodnikiem Totalnej Porażki i nawet Ezekiel ma więcej fanów. Podczas wyzwania, Tyler i Izzy docierają jako pierwsi do sanek. Kiedy Izzy wchodzi do pudełka z oznaczeniem, że radioaktywności, Tyler pyta się Chrisa, czy to jest radioaktywne. Tyler jest zmuszony ciągnąć sanie, ponieważ jako pierwszy do nich dobiegł. Początkowo ma z tym problemy, ponieważ jego buty są zbyt śliskie i mówi, że gdyby wyzwani odbywało się na boisku, a nie na lodzie, to by zabłysnął. Kiedy Owen łamie lód, Tyler używa swoich potężnych palców, wspinając się i ratując swoją drużynę. W pokoju zwierzeń wspomina o swoich silnych palcach, twierdząc, że gdy gra na fortepianie to niszczy klawisze. Dzięki niemu i Noah ich drużyna w końcu wygrywa wyzwanie. W pokoju zwierzeń, mówi, że w końcu zostanie zauważony, bo dał zwycięstwo drużynie. Wówczas wchodzi Lindsay i myli jego imię nazywając go "Noah". Kiedy Chris kończy odcinek mówi czy Lindsay przypomni sobie "Noah" szydząc z Tylera. thumb|right|210px|Noah i Tyler rozmawiają o Lindsay w [[Ukochany Broadway.]] W Ukochany Broadway, Tyler jest obrażony na Noah, kiedy mówi, że nie jest nim by o nim zapomnieć. Po tym jak Tyler chwali Chrisa, jego niepewność pogarsza się, gdy Lindsay nazywa go "Dave". Kiedy Cody wpada w biust statuy wolności, Tyler komentuje to "pozazdrościć kolo". Wkrótce potem, Tyler dociera na szczyt i pomaga reszcie wciągnąć Owena. Tyler skacze ze statuy jako drugi. Kiedy Lindsay mówi, że uwielbia gdy mówią do niej dziecino, Noah mówi Tylerowi by zanotował sobie to w pamięci, na co ten odpowiada, że nie wziął długopisu. Tyler wyciąga jabłko z wody w drugim wyzwaniu przy użyciu głowy. Kiedy Drużyna przekracza linię mety, Tyler zauważa, że wózek dziecięcy nie jest ich. Drużyna wówczas jest zmuszona wrócić po Noah, którego Heather zamieniła z prawdziwym niemowlęciem. Drużyna pomimo bycia na ostatnim miejscu jest bezpieczna, ponieważ był to etap bez eliminacji. thumb|left|210px|Tyler jest szczęśliwy kiedy Lindsay przypomina sobie jego imię. W Spoliczkowana Rewolucja, Lindsay nadal zapomina imię Tylera. Kiedy uczestnicy lądują w Alpach, ponownie myli jego imię doprowadzając go do frustracji. Tyler zaczyna myśleć, że Lindsay myli go z innym chłopakiem, z którym chodziła. Jednak podczas piosenki Eine Kleine, Lindsay przypomina sobie Tylera, a ten z radości krzyczy, nieświadomie powodując lawinę. Alejandro mówi Tylerowi by użył swojej siły do ubijania mięsa. Tyler nie uczestniczy w drugiej części wyzwania. thumb|right|210px|Tyler próbuje zjechać na linie przy pomocy spodni, które mu się zapalają. Po tym jak Lindsay przypomniała sobie Tylera, on wydaje się być jej oddany w Wyścig w Amazonii. Kiedy Noah narzeka na warunki w klasie ekonomicznej, Tyler mówi, że nie jest tak źle, ponieważ Lindsay jest również tam. Podczas rozmowy Lindsay i DJ'a o jego klątwie, wspomina ona o Tyleru, mówiąc, ze jeśli wrócił, to wszystko się może zdarzyć. Kiedy Drużyna Tylera przychodzi do wyznaczonego miejsca i ma zjechać na linie, Tyler nie może sobie przypomnieć nazwy "rączki do zjeżdżania", przez co Chris drwi z niego. Po zjeździe Alejandro, Tyler używa do tego swoich spodni, ale one zapalają się powodując, że Tyler wylądował w wodzie. Kiedy Tyler wychodzi z wody, Chris i Noah chwalą jego skok. Kiedy Gwen kontaktuje się z Chrisem, przez krótkofalówkę, Tyler kontaktuje się z Codym. Kiedy Drużyna dociera do "Machu Pikchu", Tyler zostaje z Izzy i Noah, a Alejandro idzie po Owena. Podczas szukania skarbu ze złota, Owen i Tyler sądzą, że go znaleźli, ale był to "skarb z błota". Po znalezieniu skarbu, Machu Pikchu się zapada. Kiedy Lindsay i DJ spędzają czas w klasie zwycięzców, Lindsay pyta czy nie ma nic przeciwko by Tyler do nich dołączył, na co DJ się zgadza. thumb|left|210px|Tyler nie jest zadowolony, kiedy Lindsay go czesze. W Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy, Tyler jest zły, że nie jest przy Lindsay, która zażywa luksusów w pierwszej klasie. Kiedy Izzy wywołuje turbulencje, Tyler ląduje w szufladzie na bagaże. Kiedy Lindsay mówi, że najważniejszą rzeczą w Paryżu jest i nie kończy zdania, Tyler jest zadowolony, myśląc, że chodzi o niego, dopóki Lindsay nie mówi, że chodzi o zakupy. Kiedy Drużyna ma znaleźć ostatni kawałek, Tyler chwali się, że jest mistrzem w gimnastyce i planuje przejść przez lasery i przynieść brakujący fragment, ale ląduje na ścianie. Kiedy Tyler widzi, jak Lindsay sama pracuje, pyta się gdzie jest DJ. Kiedy Noah buduje rzeźbę Venus, Tyler poucza go by odwrócił wszystko w "poprzód" oraz "półwrotnie". Kiedy Chris zapowiada dogrywkę między DJ'em, a Lindsay, Lindsay wybiera Tylera jako modela. Tyler nie był zadowolony, kiedy Lindsay go czesała, ponieważ koledzy z hokeja by się z niego nabijali. Kiedy Tyler wychodzi na wybieg, wszyscy się niego śmieją z wyjątkiem Lindsay, po czym Tyler spada z wybiegu. Kiedy Lindsay zostaje wyeliminowana, Tyler żegna się z nią. thumb|right|210px|Tyler całuje dorsza wyobrażając sobie, że to Lindsay. Tyler jest zły na DJ'a w Nowe dzieci Rocka, ponieważ nie przegrał z Lindsay, przez co ta odpadła. DJ mówi, mu, że próbował przegrać i muszą się z nim męczyć jeszcze jeden dzień, bo planuje przegrać. Tyler współpracuje z Noah pomagając swojej drużynie dopłynąć do brzegu. Podczas drugiej części wyzwania, Tyler jest zmuszony pocałować dorsza i wyobraża sobie, że to Lindsay. Drużyna Tylera (i DJ) wygrywają wyzwanie. Podczas Moja upalna Jamajka, Tyler nurkuje, ale ze względu, że nic pod wodą nie widzi, chwyta węgorza, a nie złoty łańcuch. Chwyci także kanapę czy inne rzeczy przy innych próbach. Tyler współpracuje z Alejandro podczas bobslejów i jest w szoku kiedy Alejandro wyjawia mu plan, że to on namalował na Irenie logo. thumb|left|210px|Alejandro mówi Tylerowi, by wyjawił sekret na temat Duncana i Gwen. Podczas Gdy widzę Londyn to..., Tyler robi różne rzeczy które spowalniają jego zespół. Rozbiera strażnika używając zębów, choć nie musiał tego robić. Podczas tortur, Tyler miał być rozciągnięty. On krzyczy z przerażenia kiedy Owen i Noah nawet nie zaczęli go rozciągać. Po zdobyciu wskazówki, koledzy zapominają o Tyleru, przez co Kuba Rozpruwacz go uprowadził. Tyler jest także świadkiem pocałunku Duncana i Gwen. Podczas Greckie Ruiny, Alejandro zauważa, że z Tylerem jest coś nie tak, ponieważ widział ten pocałunek. W ostatnim wyzwaniu, Alejandro pyta się Tylera co wie o Duncanie i Gwen, po czym on przyznaje, ze widział ich pocałunek doprowadzając Courtney do ostateczności i wywołania dramy w Drużynie Amazonek. Gdy Tyler prawie zdobył złoty medal, spadł. thumb|right|210px|Tyler zostaje wyeliminowany. W Z Archiwum 52, Courtney flirtuje z Tylerem, by wywołać zazdrość u Duncana, ale ten nie jest nią zainteresowany, gdyż jest lojalny wobec Lindsay. Kiedy Tyler chce pomóc Owenowi, Alejandro odciąga go od tego pomysłu mówiąc, że muszą znaleźć kosmiczny artefakt. Obaj zostają zaatakowani przez dwóch obcych, dopóki Duncan ich nie ratuje. Kiedy drużyna wraca z niebieską kosmiczną papką Tyler potyka się niszcząc ją. Tyler również odpada w tym odcinku. W Podsumowanie: Po Bólu!, Tyler dostaje szansę powrotu do programu. Cały czas pomaga mu jednak Trent, ponieważ Tyler został ranny i poruszał się na wózku. Cały czas dzieją się jednak z nim kolejne nieszczęścia tj, kostka do gry spada mu na głowę, czy po wjechaniu na pole ono się pod nim rozsuwa. thumb|left|210px|Tyler podnosi rękę, na znak, że został wyeliminowany przez Alejandro. W Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl, Tyler spędza cały czas na całowaniu się z Lindsay. Kiedy Bridgette mówi by osoby, które nie zostały wyeliminowane przez Alejandro podniosły rękę, Tyler jest jedną z nich. Pomimo tego wybiera on stronę Alejandro. Podczas Aloha, Finał!, Tyler ma zostać wybrany przez Alejandro do pomocy, ale zostaje trafiony piłeczką golfową, przez co Alejandro wybiera Lindsay. Podobnie jak reszta uczestników, ucieka przed erupcją wulkanu. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy thumb|right|210px|Tyler wraz z częścią pierwszej obsady w [[Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!.]] W Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!, Tyler jest widziany wraz z resztą pierwszej obsady, całując się z Lindsay na tyle jachtu. Ciekawostki *Tyler jest jednym z siedemnastu uczestników którzy konkurowali w dwóch sezonach. Pozostałe to Alejandro, Beth, Cameron, Cody, Ezekiel, Geoff, Jo, Justin, Lightning, Mike, Sam, Scott, Sierra, Trent i Zoey. *W 4 odcinku Totalnej Porażki w Trasie w Pokoju Zwierzeń stwierdził, że jest najmniej popularnym uczestnikiem Totalnej Porażki. * Małym palcem może podnieść 40 kilogramów. * W polskiej wersji, dubbinguje go ta sama osoba co Ezekiela w I i II sezonie. * W odcinku Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy widać go po raz pierwszy bez opaski. * Według Todda Kauffmana Tyler miał wystąpić w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy lecz ostatecznie został on wycięty. * Według jego biografii jego ulubione kolory to czerwony i biały, a jego ulubiony film to "Kick it like Cookedham" (Kopnij go jak Cookedham). Galeria |-| Ogólne= ttyler.jpg|Tyler S1E00 TylerInteractive.png|Tyler karta tyler.jpg|karta z Tylerem tdwt tyler.jpg|Tyler rotacje tyler.jpg|Tyler w różnych ujęciach Plik:TylerIkona.PNG|Ikona Tylera |-| Wyspa Totalnej Porażki= 120px-WelcomeTyler2.png|Tyler wśród bagażów S01E07 Tyler krzyczy.png|Tyler i jego lęk przed kurczakami |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki = Tyler na czerwonym dywanie.png|Tyler na czerwonym dywanie przed rozdaniem nagród. |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie = S03E15 Tyler.jpg|Tyler w Strefie 51 Tyler i kosmita.png|Tyler zaatakowany przez kosmitę |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy= S04E01 Tyler, Lindsay, Beth i Justin na jachcie.png Zobacz także En: Kategoria:Zabójcze Okonie Kategoria:Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Uczestnicy Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki w Trasie Kategoria:Uczestnicy